Under pressure
by Scribbler7
Summary: Ban, and Ginji are ask to go through a dangerous mission. Wow what an event...but three new people are ask to come Emishi, a new character Avn, and oh my Kurudo Akabane. Little do the friends know that both Emishi and Kurudo have a pass together and Avn i
1. Prologue

Prologue:

She clenched her shoulder as it trickled with the sickening sight of blood that was just freshly pressed against her skin. She looked at it gritted her teeth with fury as she guided her head to the man before her. He was an odd looking man, with a black leather straw hat, black trench coat and scalpers that were some how retracted out of his skin. She bit her lower lip as she looked at him with the angered look bolted to her face as she fell to her knees dropping her deck of cards on the damped soaked ground. The ace fell before her as she squeezed the painful sharp feeling on her wounded shoulder.

He released a chuckle. A chuckle filled with malice, "you monster" she cried out. This only made the man laughed with more interest, he was entertained by her struggling that he had to make it worse by pressing the surgical blade by her arm but she somehow moved away. She breathed heavily and repeated her cry "YOU MONSTER!" He laughed as he pulled his sharp tools away. Rain began to pour out of the heavens splashing against the girls face.

Her long dark hair fell over her neon green target colored eyes. She clenched her stomach as she kept her eyes up at him "Jackal you won't see the end of it...don't walk away from me Kurudo Akabane I know what are you true–AKABANE!" She cried out but it was to late the man was already out of her site and she was the one left in the dampness of the rain feeling the pain washing over her. She knew that this was going to be the day she was going to capture her vengeance. Retrieve her revenge, against the one named Kurudo Akabane.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The rain poured heavily as it trickled down the side of the dead beings face, mouth opened as the whining look laid on his face. Beside him towered a dark haired woman, with a silver plate covering the circle part of her eyes. She brushed her hand against his face and in a silent whisper apologized to him. The rain fell heavily as she broke down in tears. Hugging the dead frames around her hand as she looked at the clouded sky and called out his name "TARO!" She shouted loudly his name. But nothing had came out from the dead body.

"Avn..." spoke a silent man behind her, she knew he was there, she had heard his footsteps near her after every step. She stood tall dropping the body during the process as she looked at him. "Emishi..." She whispered saddened as she took every step slowly nearing him he backed up shaking his head with fury as she pushed the crying girl away. "How could you?" She shook her hand extending the palm to reach for him. "Emishi it isn't how it looks" he shook his head in denial facing his orange ponytail to the girl. His pink frames hiding his eyes as he pressed his two right handed fingers against his forehead shaking his head.

Avn had stumbled forward. Her leather trench jacket was trickling with the stench of blood Like the bareness of her stomach and the blackness of her bra that was covered with it. "He asked me I'm not lying Emishi, I swear" "LYING! You always seem to be lying to me lately Avn, every thing you've been telling me was a lie!" He cried facing his angered face to her. She shook her head trying to convince him. "...Emishi I'm telling you the truth" "How can I believe you Avn, the last time we've been together, you told me your parents died and you know what? THEY SHOW OUT OF THE BLUE TRYING TO CLAIM YOU!" He called out.

She hugged herself shaking her head, "Emishi I'm telling you the truth" He drew his haired whip cracking it as he prepared himself for a fight. Avn had no choice but to do the same thing, a metal knubchuc was drawn. War had exploded between the two. They both match speeds, they both attacked. This was going no where. "AAUUUUGH!" cried out Emishi slowly looking to his right side as he saw a blade impaled to his side and a mouth nearing his ear. "...I'm sorry...Emishi...but it was the only way I could make you believe me...that I didn't do it...forgive me!" and drew it out watching the body fall limply to the ground unconscious.


End file.
